


Comfy Christmas

by ForbiddenArchive



Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Vanilla, comfy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21878608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Mikai decides to give herself as a gift to a new friend. What a strange thing to do.
Series: Advent Calendar 2019 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559869
Kudos: 4





	Comfy Christmas

On the very night of Christmas Eve, when all the snow was practically drifting down outside and blanketing the streets in white, some people were right at home inside. Whether they were with family or friends, a good time was sure to be had.  
  
That is, for people that had others to spend the night with. One such woman, Julianna Fairchild, didn't have anybody. She had just moved into town, and she hadn't managed to make any friends. Well, that'd be wrong. She made one friend... but she told her that she'd have plans for Christmas, so she didn't expect her to come by.  
  
"Why'd she have to be gone anyway?" The purple-haired 30-year old woman sighed as she hung up a few more decorations on her tree all by her lonesome. "Sure, I don't really mind having a lonely Christmas, but spending it with her would be so much better. Her smile when she told me that she didn't have many friends ever was so precious..." She mused to herself, smiling a little as she looked back on the day the two met. It was kind of coincidental, and she didn't think she'd ever get a chance like that in her life again, but...  
  
To see a girl, only a little over half her age, saving her from what would've been an awful end? It certainly left an impression on the older woman as she rubbed away at her cheek. "Ah... Well, at least I'm not spending the night with my family. Who knows what they would think of how I do things now? Hah, they'd probably laugh at me and call me things, like they usually do. Worse yet, they could try and pin all of the problems they've ever had on me, without even looking inward to realize that it's all come from them..." She continued to reminisce while also complaining about her family aloud, enjoying the sound of her own voice filling the empty void.  
  
That is until she suddenly jolted and dropped a stocking on the floor due to being surprised by the doorbell ringing this late at night. "Hm? Who could be... Hold on, the kids aren't supposed to be going around, singing their carols yet, right?" Juli muttered to herself as she rubbed her neck a little. She took a few steps over towards her door, flipping open a hatch so that she could look out the door without the visitor being able to see her.  
  
As if fate decided to reward the woman for her patience, her endurance through her issues with her family... there stood the sandy blonde girl that had reached out towards her. Fushimi Mikai. Though her attire was a little... overly bulky? She wore a coat with the kind of colors she had come to expect from the young girl ever since their friendship had blossomed, but that didn't mean it didn't seem off.  
  
"Come on, Juli..." The young girl muttered from behind the door, shivering a little from head to toe. She didn't want to stay out there for too long, especially as her cheeks turned a pale shade of blue the more time ticked on by.  
  
The door was suddenly thrown open as the coat-clad girl found her being pulled inside, straight into a hug from the older woman. "W-Whoa! Juli! You didn't have to just pull me in, you could've just opened up and I would've..." She paused, her mind catching up as she started giggling once the warmth poured over her body. "Oh, who am I kidding. Merry Christmas, Julianna."  
  
Her purple-haired friend kissed her on the cheek before ruffling her wonderful hair. "You're the one wishing me a Merry Christmas? I should be doing that since you bothered to drop your plans and stop by! You didn't stand somebody up, just to come by and visit me instead, right? I'd feel a little hurt for whoever you hurt if you did that..."  
  
This made Mikai blush as she started rubbing away against her cheek. "Ahaha... About... that..." She started trailing off, squirming in her larger friend's grip. "M-Mind letting me go? It's a bit tight, and I need to get this coat off..." Her voice suddenly lost a lot of its characteristic energy, no doubt causing Juli to feel a little worried.  
  
But she complied, letting go and stepping back. Only to then realize that she was hugging her way closer than she should've been able to, considering all of the bulk from the person-sized coat. And there was a good reason for that, as she soon saw.  
  
Once the young heroine-turned-friend had been released, she cleared her throat and started shivering all over. "Relax, Mikai. You can do this. It's just like Yumeko told you. It's a weird gift, but it's the gesture that counts. It's... the gesture that counts..." The young girl whispered to herself as she slowly unbuttoned the oversized coat, before letting it fall gently to the ground, perfectly in sync with the purple-haired woman's jaw hitting the floor at the same time.  
  
Like a complete idiot with the best of intentions on her mind, Mikai had decided to wear nothing but a ribbon underneath her outfit. No wonder she was shivering like she was about to be turned into a living popsicle while she stood around outside. It was all because she didn't dress like a normal person! Not to mention, the ribbon barely covered up the important parts, pushing lightly up against both her crotch and her breasts at the same time while one of the bands ran over her shoulder.  
  
It didn't take a rocket scientist to put two and two together. Juli's cheeks immediately flushed red as she stepped closer, putting her arms on her friend's shoulder. "Don't... You're not actually going to say what I think you're going to say, are you?" The lonesome woman asked as she started shaking just a little. Her eyes were growing wet in anticipation, her body overtly doing everything its power to show how much she truly appreciated the gesture.  
  
The sandy blonde schoolgirl smiled. "I'm your present, Juli. You're free to do whatever you want to do to me, on this night alone. Anything you can think of. I won't say no, and I absolutely won't resist. Doesn't that sound nice?" She explained, trying to keep her composure even though the more words left her mouth, the more embarrassed she got. Now that she was carrying out her 'master plan', she realized just how bad of an idea it had been. What if she didn't like the idea of a young girl being a present? She hadn't thought of that.  
  
Her worries were quenched right then and there as the larger woman just pulled her into a hug again. "You absolute dummy, you colossal..." She muttered softly, before planing a kiss on her friend's cheek. "You didn't have to do this. I was happy to just have you come by, you really didn't have to go through any of this..." Tears were streaming down her cheeks, tears of pure excitement and happiness. The plan had worked... And she had made a person happy on this holy night.  
  
Mikai giggled a little. "Oh, Juli... Anything for a friend. That's what I'm sticking by, ever since I realized how important they are. They make it so that you can stand on your own feet, and if you pay them back, they can stand up just like you have. That's all it takes." She explained, only to be kissed directly on the mouth, sending more than a few waves of heat through her body while a blush rippled across her skin.  
  
Juli chuckled in return as she flicked her friend across the nose after pulling back following that wonderfully brief kiss. "You could've left it at anything for a friend! You didn't need to give me your life's story like that!" The two of them laughed together as they stayed within each other's arms, just enjoying the moment...  
  
Once the heat had washed over the younger girl fully, so that she wouldn't shiver any longer, she pulled away from her friend as she pointed to the ribbon wound around her body. "Aren't you going to try and unwrap your present? I told you, it only counts for tonight! You're not going to get another chance to get all of this alone time with me... well, not like this anyway!" The sandy blonde tried to goad her friend into fulfilling her desires...  
  
Which just caused the larger woman to run her hand through her hair, planting a little kiss on her cheek in the process. "If you insist, Mikai. Then I'll open my present." With that, she tugged on one of the ends of the ribbons, unfurling it and letting it drop to the ground as the young girl's fully naked body was exposed.  
  
Compared to the larger woman, she was a shortie. Clocking in at about 160 cm, she wasn't able to stand very tall, but that just made her heroic and helpful nature stand out. It also explained the curves that she had developed. From a pair of generous C cups as well as a pair of wide hips that usually were complimented by her strange belt, she looked like a bombshell in the making. And that's considering just how curvaceous the older woman was...  
  
Now that she had been undressed, another wave of embarrassed warmth ran through Mikai's body. She could barely restrain the instinctual urge to cover herself up to avoid the gaze of the friendly woman... But she didn't have to. Not after she suddenly found herself being pulled into yet another hug by the older woman. A hug that was just the tiniest bit warmer than the other ones.  
  
Upon closer inspection, Julianna had stripped naked just the same. She stood taller at 182cm, and her breasts were a cup bigger than her younger friend... And that's not mentioning the soft-looking sausage hanging between her legs, twitching lightly as she breathed. Yet, despite the larger proportions and extra equipment, she was no less affectionate, as she gently lowered her friend onto the floor, where the two of them could sit right in front of the fireplace. A place that brought both of the naked girls a much nicer kind of warmth...  
  
The younger girl took a deep breath, leaning into her purple-haired friend's body in the process... "Is... is that all you're going to do? Just sit here with me, throughout the night?" She asked aloud, almost feeling a little disappointed. She had expected things to go in a different direction, expected them to turn lewder due to the way she had presented herself...  
  
But all the received in return was a shaking head from the older woman. "Why would I want anything else? I already told you, the gift of being here was the most important one. I just thought you'd feel better if you were in the warmth, and it's not often I light up the fireplace anyway. It would be a waste of a good fire if we just went to bed like this, wouldn't it?" She chimed as she pulled her friend onto her lap, ever so dangerously close to the rod between her thighs...  
  
And yet, despite how close the threat of sexual intimacy was... Neither of them made a move. They just sat there, in front of the fire, letting its warmth wash over them as they both closed their eyes. The moment of genuine friendship connecting the two of them to the point where they could sit there, completely naked this close to one another, and not even try anything... It was touching.  
  
"...I already said this before, Juli, but... Merry Christmas. I'm glad to have helped you through the last few weeks." Mikai chimed as she looked up at her friend, receiving but a kiss in return to quiet her down once more. Only a few more words were left spoken before the two would spend the entire night like this...  
  
"Thank you, Mikai. Merry Christmas."


End file.
